Team Today, Team Tomorrow
by foramulberrybush
Summary: The Big Four are back together in the lush countryside of Dun'Broch, eagerly awaiting some rest and relaxation from their crazy lives. Exploring, laughing, talking, bonding... What's it not to like? But are they the only ones rounding the great forest of Dun'Broch, or are they accompanied by something unimaginable?
1. Together for now

**Chapter One : Together**

"Stop running around Jack! You're setting a perfectly horrid example for my brothers." Merida scowled hideously as she watched her friend show her already hyperactive brothers how to toss a snowball the length of a archery field. He'd promised to keep her restless siblings under rein, but this was not how she expected him to. Jack, Hiccup and Rapunzel had received permission from their parents (at least Hiccup and Punzie had) to spend a few weeks in Dun'Broch for some bonding time. When Jack didn't reply immediately, she rolled her eyes and trained her vision instead on the target a few dozen meters away.

"Bullseye!" She cheered, punching her fist up into the air as she reached for another arrow.

"Merida. Won't you stop for a while and join Hiccup and I in the art of reading?" Rapunzel, or Punzie, as called affectionately by her friends, asked from behind her. Books littered the grass before her, and the boy sitting opposite her glanced up, momentarily distracted from petting the giant black dragon while grinning cheekily as he indicated the books.

"Yes Merida, do stop and help us organise the world map." Hiccup's smirk was so wide by now Merida was sure it was going to rip out of his face. He patted Toothless, who snuffled beside him as she faked a huge yawn and felt around for another arrow.

"Boring. Besides, if I join, I'll just mess everything up. It's best if I keep out of academic pursuits." She'd turned around, facing the target again, when she felt something ice cold strike her on the cheek and slide down her neck. "JACK!" She whipped around furiously to meet the laughing form of the white haired immortal and her brothers. Jack sat in perfect balance atop his cane as the boys bounced around him in a unstoppable circle. She was about to throw a arrow in his face when she picked up giggles behind her as well.

"Shut up! Ohhh… Frost boy is going to get this." Merida muttered as she knelt down, scooping up some dirt with a few sprouts of grass speckling the brown soil. She heaved it towards the unsuspecting figure, listening to the satisfying SPLAT when it reached it's target. There were a few moments of stunned silence until another snowball hit her forehead.

"WHAT?!" Punzie and Hiccup were in hysterics now. They cleared away the books, hiding them under a woven tent, and ran towards Merida, patting some soil between their hands as well. Toothless bounded after them, tongue hanging out as Punzie shot Jack a vicious smile.

"Fight time." And hurled her ball of mud.

* * *

"Och! It's so hot today! Where did all the wind go?" Rapunzel laughed as her feisty red haired partner smacked the table, causing some powdered muffins to leap out of their platters. Her equally spirited brothers snatched up the pastries before the muffins even had time to reach the table and ran off. Hiccup popped a forkful of chicken in his mouth, a smile playing at his lips. He tossed a fish towards Toothless, who, as always, sat dutifully next to his trainer. Jack had refused to sit properly on a chair, so he had drawn up his cane. His pale legs swung carelessly, creating a weak stir of wind into the still, humid air. Punzie smirked, watching as he covered the blades of grass, one by one, in a thin cover of ice.

"It WAS your idea to eat outside today Merida." Punzie remarked, pushing at a strawberry tart. She had stayed so long in that dreadful tower, so everything outside was worth looking at. She'd eagerly agreed when Merida suggested lunch be served outside so they could 'enjoy nature'. Toothless had seemed especially excited about this arrangement, touring the lush dragon-permitted field usually so scarce in Berk.

"So what're we going to do after all these… intriguing activities then? We've got another week and a little days in Dun'Broch, and I'd like to make the most out of it. Stoick almost forbade me to come, and I don't think I'll get another chance soon enough." Hiccup cut fingernail slits into the apple he was holding. Jack stopped from his grass freezing and looked up expectantly.

"Good point. As much as I _love_ freezing grass," Here he rolled his eyes sarcastically. "I'd rather we use this time together to have fun, cause mischief, that sort of thing." Jack declared eagerly. Punzie hid another smile as Hiccup frowned at him.

"I was thinking more along the lines of 'being productive' and 'spending our time wisely'."

"I'm okay with that." Punzie offered as Merida exclaimed "Bor-ing", Hiccup a thoughtful "it's for the best", and Jack a grumpy "Fine." simultaneously. They glanced at one another, then burst into peals of hysterical laughter.

"So, oh Wise One, what do you suggest we spend out time doing?" Jack drawled, lazily drifting to the grass.

"How about we explore?" Punzie lit up.

"That's a great idea!"

"Awesome! I've heard about amazing Scottish plants that look rather fetching in the winter time."

"Aye! That's a fantastic suggestion, even for you"

"What does that mean?" Hiccup spluttered at Merida's smug face.

"Usually you suggest things like 'reading' or 'researching'."

"I don't!" Hiccup huffed, dramatically pulling an offended snort.

* * *

They raced through the forest, Jack smiling at the fast winds hit his face. He peered down, watching Merida and Punz racing below him on horses. He quickly checked his speeds and the abnormally tall trees that could whack him before shooting a mischievous glance at Hiccup, who flew beside him on Toothless. He indicated they go faster towards the nearby clearing, to which Hiccup gave a puzzled glance to.

"Just go towards that clearing, see it? I have… a interesting idea." He hissed, smiling. Hiccup grinned.

"Up to your normal cheekiness again, Mr. Frost?" Jack batted his eyes.

"What normal cheekiness? I'm a very mature, well-behaved spirit." Hiccup tipped his head backwards, giving a hearty laugh that was torn away by the passing wind.

"Now that was the biggest lie I have ever heard in my life."

"You offend me, Mr. Haddock." Jack shot sideways, narrowly missing a protruding tree limb. They'd left the girls far behind now. Horses couldn't run as fast as he could fly. They landed neatly on the grassy clearing, Toothless grumbling curiously. Hiccup leaned forwards on his dragon, elbows resting on the scaly black head.

"So what's the plan?" Jack's smile deepened.

"We make an ice monster, maybe a ice dragon. I can make it jump around, fly for a few seconds, that sort of thing. But it won't last long. You know a lot of dragons?" Here Hiccup huffed.

"If I don't know a lot of dragons, I don't know who does." It could've sounded like a brag, if it wasn't the absolute truth. Jack nodded smartly.

"Well, draw me the scariest looking dragon you can think of." He extended his palm, creating a giant jagged icicle, suitable for drawing on any type of mud. Hiccup took it, shuddering a little as the cold reached his nerves. He slipped off his fur vest, wrapping it around the hilt. He stuck the pointed tip into the dirt and started drawing deftly. Toothless rambled off, clearly bored at the calm nature.

"Woah, is that it?" Jack gestured towards the skillfully drawn diagram. They didn't have much time left. Merida and Punzie would be here soon. The dragon had a spiky headdress, it's sharp face crackling with ferocity. The wings were large and threatening, which went well with the head. Hiccup nodded, tapping the head of the dragon.

"It's called a Skrill. Instead of fire, it shoots lightning. They say he got the powers from Thor himself!" Jack gazed over the drawing, and his cane frosted over.

"Let's see how it looks 3D then."

* * *

Hiccup watched with sharp interest as the icy tendrils started weaving a vague, 3D model of the Skrill. _Fascinating. Look at how well he's captured the eyes! _He whistled for Toothless silently, smiling as the familiar black head peeped from between the trees.

"I'll see where the girls are, maybe even buy you some time. Even if you're playing a useless, cheesy prank not worth doing." Hiccup frowned momentarily. "Why are we even doing this?" Jack rolled his eyes, sighing exasperatedly, his crystal blue eyes glimmering with sparkling humor.

"Because the girls need some shock. Have you even seen some of the flimsy things they do and talk about?" He shook his head. "Unacceptable."

"Suit yourself. I'll be off to check on them."

"Give me a signal." Jack called as Hiccup vaulted on top of Toothless. His laugh was torn away by the wind whizzing by. He threw his head back, letting tendrils of wind rake through his brown hair. A faint noise of heavy footsteps echoed from the ground as Toothless growled uncertainly. Hiccup sat bolt upright and peered down. A fiery colored wing with intricate splashes of flaming red, orange and yellow slipped through the tops of the thick trees. That wasn't a pair of horses. _Oh, dear Thor._

A titan Snappertrapper.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm (well, my penname is anyway) foramulberrybush, and this is one of my newer fanfictions regarding the big four, but I didn't post the others due to... complications :P Well, I hoped you liked it, please review, and maybe give some requests for what happens in the other chapters, although I did have a rough idea of the scenarios. **

**I also write Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, How to train your dragon and occasionally other books or movies. ;) I don't understand how people stay in only one fandom sometimes... I'm a prime example of a multi-fandom fangirl. So yeah, I'd be incredibly grateful if you review, subscribe, (I'm a little new, help me out here :P ) and like :3 Hopefully I'll get another Chapter out in a few days/weeks. **


	2. Separated too soon

Merida raced along, smiling as the winds hit her face. She hadn't felt this free in so long, and it was even better since her friends were here to help celebrate freedom. To be reunited for even a month, they had to work their minds off (Well, Jack just lazed around as usual, creating icy mischief). Attending meetings, running their kingdom, tribe or clan, rescheduling their plans in order to make time for friends… But it was worth it now.

They thundered through the forest, Merida oblivious to the fact Punzie was abnormally silent behind her. It seemed like only she and her horse were racing through the fields. They entered a more tree-packed thicket, groves of all sorts growing from the rich soil.

"wOAH!" Merida ducked instinctively, narrowly missing a large, protruding branch bristling with pine. Angus nickered, almost sounding like he was laughing at her.

"Angus! Yer don't laugh when yer owner was almost decapitated! Is the other horse working out for you Punz?" She yelled over the pounding of hooves. Nothing. Startled, she craned her head backwards, but no Punzie. A wave of fear overcame her when she realised she had been separated from her friend. Panicked, she glanced upwards. Just as she feared. No sign of Hiccup or Jack. Patting Angus nervously, Merida skidded her horse into a stop. _Survey the perimeter… _Nope. Nada. Her heart was beating erratically. Now what was that? A flappy sheet of The-Morrigan-knows-what flittered in the breeze, the surface splashed with vibrant shades of red, orange and yellow. Suddenly, a faint smell of chocolate reached her nose. She was drawn to it. She needed to have a closer look.

Ignoring the uneasy whinnies of her horse, she trotted forwards, her nose only following the dreamy scent. Closer… Oh, she did love chocolate, didn't she?

_RARRRRR_

Merida snapped out of her trance, yelping loudly. She tried desperately to stay on horseback. Backtracking in a jerking backwards motion could throw her clean off the saddle, and that wasn't exactly her idea of bravery and fun. Four unnaturally large dragon heads were leering at her, their yellow beady eyes trained on her flaming hair, tangled from her speedy ride. Four dragons! What were they doing here?! She felt around for her bow.

_What!_

It wasn't there. Only her newest arrows remained dutifully in her decorated mahogany quiver.

_Wait… _Merida peered closer, her thoughts before being snatched up being,

_One body… Four heads and one body. _

* * *

Jack tapped his foot impatiently. Hiccup should've been back long ago. Heck, the girls should've been back _years _ago. His icy 3D Skrill had been perfected, only to be melted while the waiting period for Hiccup's return. He glanced up at the sky. Way past noon now. Chewing his lip nervously, he sauntered closer to the band of thickets. Too much green to see through, or to fly past. He backed up to the clearing and flew upwards, willing what little wind still lingered to push him up.

"What the heck?" Hiccup was nowhere to be seen. He spun around, having the full view of the stretch of the forest. No Hiccup, no Punzie, no Merida. He chewed his lip, a little anxiety seeping in. If Hiccup was flying with Toothless, Jack would've spotted him easily by now. Four enormous heads peeped up through the skyhigh trees, followed by a redwood tree sized wing. _Nothing is that huge… _

Jack was more surprised he hadn't seen it before. A dragon, obviously. Now, what dragon did Hiccup say had four heads? He racked his memory. _Snappertrapper? _But by the way his best friend had described it, the Snappertrapper wasn't this big. He flew towards the monstrous dragon cautiously, slowly. His grip on the cane tightened as he held it like a pistol.

"ARGHHHH!" A scream ripped through the hot air, from somewhere where the Snappertrapper was lurking. His blood chilled. _Oh my snowflake, that's Merida! _Without thinking, he shot towards the red dragon, bristling with ice energy. Jack hovered uncertainly above the alcove where he had heard the scream. _Huh. That's funny… Where's the dragon? _

"Merida! Is Punz or Hiccup there with you?" He called out aimlessly at the dark ground, frantically searching for a glimpse of his friends.

_MWARRR? _He breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Toothless!" Jack cried elatedly as he spun around midair, coming face to face with an mammoth beast. Ulp. Not Toothless. Not even close. The squinty, amber eyes of the four-headed dragon glared hatefully at him, eyeing his shocking white hair. It snorted, the plate sized nostrils steaming as fire curled from the edges of the mouths. A overpowering smell of something sweet wafted in Jack's direction, making him turn away immediately, trying to fight the desire to look back.

"Get _away. _Where are my friends?!" He yelled, hoping his eyes could flare like the ones of the Snappertrapper. _Idiot. Blue eyes, especially icy ones, can't flare. _The dragon loomed closer, pushing Jack to the edge of flinching. An unimaginable amount of heat rolled off the heads, sapping at his powers and causing him to float helplessly to the ground.

_What's happening..? _He reeled back, blue eyes wide as the snarling Snappertrapper lunged for him, Venus flytrap-like mouths stretched open.

* * *

Hiccup screamed as he hurtled towards the ground, instinctively bracing for impact as well as he could without trashing around too much. What had hit him? One moment he had been carefully edging towards the giant beast, and the next minute he was falling. The Snappertrapper had his back on them, for Valhalla's sake! His mind raced as he fell, desperately attempting to slow the fall by stretching out his scrawny limbs. Toothless was thrashing around more than what was safe.

"Toothless! No! Stretch your wings, like thi-" Hiccup smacked into the top of a pine, almost blacking out when he heard the echoing wail of his dragon.

"Toothl-" _Thunk. _"Uhhhh…." He could see neon spots floating around carelessly before his vision, accompanied by the occasional blob of black. Something prodded him cautiously on the back, and ceased his flailing actions.

"Wha-" He hadn't finished uttering a coherent word for the past few minutes. How irritating. Hiccup growled in annoyance as he came into focus of his surroundings. Good news: he was still the Dun'Broch forest. Bad news: He was dangling by his stomach on a unstable, wobbling tree limb. Thank Thor he was light. Glancing straight down, he could see Toothless in a similar, uncomfortable position on a (thankfully) sturdier branch below.

"Toothless! Up here bud!" He waved feebly, smiling weakly as he saw the bright eyes of the Night Fury peer up towards him.

_GRAR… _

"Huh?" Hiccup mumbled, and groaned when he saw the problem. Toothless's tail had been tangled between a few leafy vines, which meant there wasn't really a way for him to get out of the bat-like position he was dangling on. "Great."

_BWARRR!_

Hiccup's head snapped up in terror as he heard the call of the Snappertrapper echo around, measurably close to their location. He sat up frantically, yelping as the branch snapped. _Plop. _Thank Thor. Luckily, miraculously, he'd landed on Toothless's stomach. Crawling over to his dragon's tail, he produced a pocketknife, sawing desperately at the vines.

_GRARRRR!_ It was coming closer… Done! He wrenched the last vine free in triumph, and snapped the branch. Not his best move. They hurtled towards the forest floor, landing on their backs. The trees covered the easiest way out - up. A scaly claw could be seen not a dozen meters away. Oh dear Odin… It just _had _to be a Snappertrapper, and a _Titan _one at that…

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." Hiccup gasped. He knew that voice. Turning around slowly, he met the humored, shocking grey eyes of Dagur the Deranged, standing with his arms crossed tightly in front of the Titan Snappertrapper.

* * *

"Hello? Merida? Jack? Hiccup?" Rapunzel clutched at the reins of her Scottish mare as they trotted through the sunlight-flooded path. She had lost Merida in the flurry of the moment when she spotted a beautiful lavender flower. _Well, I would've lost Merida anyway. That girl was travelling way too fast._ She thought reproachfully. Punzie had refused to stick to the darkened roads, claiming there were ruffians lurking there. Perhaps she'd settled her mind on the ruffians when she'd first been lead out, but "Mother Gothel"'s words still bounced around her head occasionally, no matter how much she tried to get rid of the haunting voice. Her horse, which she'd temporarily named Corone, was slowly her gait now, almost as if she were nervous. Punzie was rather surprised at this. One of the only other horses she'd rode on was Max, who never slowed his gait because of anxiety or fear.

Actually, scrap that. He ran _faster _if he was afraid. She wished the horse were here now. He'd always given her so much courage. Glancing around in a dazed expression, she slid off her horse. She'd never felt so lost in her life. Her unease prevented her from soaking in the warm, afternoon rays of the buttery sun and the emerald green complexion of the nature surrounding her. Rapunzel twiddled with a band that kept her bursting braid in place as she led Corone through the winding paths, feeling even a little comforted that she wasn't alone every time she felt a wet snuffle on the back of her pale neck.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Why was it so hard to find a constantly hyperactive archer, a immortal boy that had a chilly aura surrounding him that you could feel for miles, and a gawky teen with a dragon? She sighed irritably. Perhaps they'd gathered and gone back to the castle together. But why abandon her? They had two people with air access, surely they would've _attempted _to find her.

Punzie strolled back the way she came, disregarding the suspicions that were gnawing at her insides. She stopped just once to retrieve her frying pan from the saddle of Corone, in case a undetectable, dangerous creature decided to jump her. _Crack. _Startled, she spun around, holding the pan in front of her fiercely. A faint chorus of noises drifted from a nearby thicket, one sounding like a muffled version of the furious tone in Merida's heavily accented voice. Excited, Punz seized the reins and hurried towards the noises, her pan clutched in her hand, ready to encounter whatever had Merida this angry.

"Hey! Merida? Hiccup? Jack? Are you there? What's happen-" She gasped softly at the threatening sight as she reached the edge of the thicket.

* * *

**I know, I suck with cliffhangers, I'm sorry :( But I do hope it was enough to make you want to read the third chapter, I had to first two chapters typed up, that's why I updated so fast ;) "Fast", as in "4hrs"... Anyway, please review, PM me for suggestions or requests, PM me for fangirl conversations, subscribe, favorite, et Hope you liked it (At least 3/5? :3 I know, I've got quite high expectations. Doesn't get me anywhere most of the time :P) **

**And yeah, I know the last POVs are always too short :( I'll try fix that next time ;) **


	3. A army defeated and a question raised

**CHAPTER THREE : LEAVE IT, OR JOIN IT **

Thankfully, nobody had heard Punz, or she would've been most definitely captured. Her friends were tied up around a large post, guarded by a giant dragon with quadruple heads, larger than she'd ever seen before. Toothless was whimpering under a giant net, writhing feebly as he fought against the ropes and the giant claw that was pinning him in place.

"As I was saying, you will lead me to the lair of the Scottish dragons, and I'll let your little dragon and puny friends go." A man stood before them, his knife brandished threateningly. A ugly scar ran down his face, his ruddy hair tied up at the nape of his tanned neck, fully dressed in armor covered with small spikes. He looked like someone belonging in a madhouse. Hiccup was tied in a separate post, glaring furiously at the figure. If looks could kill, Punzie was sure he would've destroyed the man standing before him.

"Never! The Scottish dragons are peaceful, hidden creatures, and I will _not _give away their location!" _Scottish dragons? What? _His green eyes were defiant, daring the man to oppose him. To her horror, the scarred man laughed freely, leaning closer to Hiccup.

"I see you haven't changed during out last encounter. What did I say? _Don't argue with the Deranged if you value your head." _He snickered at the flash of fear that darted across Hiccup's face. "That's right, little _Hiccup._ I can kill you in front of your friends, or if you don't want that.." He shrugged casually. "Maybe you can tell me about this… special place." Merida was looking at him pleadingly, closer to being shell shocked than Punzie had ever seen her.

"_Mmpft. Hicftup! Nay!" _Jack was working furiously at freezing the fibers in the rope, perhaps so it could be broken easier, only to be thwarted by the heat rolling off the giant dragon. Hiccup glanced at them, and growled so ferociously Punzie shuddered. She'd never seen him this angry, nonetheless actually succeeding in looking threatening. Her shivering hand stilled as she gripped onto the handle of her pan so hard her knuckles turned an alarming shade of white. Who _was _this person to be able to acquire such an enormous dragon and anger Hiccup at the point of him dismissing his manners? His teeth were grinding away now, his green eyes looking almost grey. Despite his scrawny form and plain, average complexion, he managed to pull a hideous scowl.

"Never." The man smirked.

"Bad choice, but, what can I say? Stoick was impulsive too, it's obvious you got your negative traits from _that _loser." What in the world? Did the man _really _want to set Hiccup off? She refused to look any longer, her mind working furiously to formulate a plan to save her friends. She was never a rescuer, mostly the fragile persona in the group, the one who needed to be rescued. She needed a change of personality, _now. _

* * *

Hiccup's vision was washed in red when Dagur casually insulted Stoick. How _dare _he?! His father was the best chief he'd ever seen, or heard, for that matter. He made wise decisions, most of them ending up for the improvement of Berk. Hiccup could never compare to his father, and yet Dagur stood there with his little dagger and Titan Snappertrapper, describing Stoick as an impulsive loser?! It was bad enough he had captured his friends as was using them as human ransom, tying up his dragon and risking all their lives for a location that was meant to remain a secret. Hiccup himself had only found out a few days ago, even Merida didn't know. The insulting talk of his father was the last straw. He snapped.

"Don't… Talk…. About.. My…. Father… Like… _THAT!" _He wrenched himself away from the ropes, adrenaline ramming him like a freight train. Dagur stepped backwards in shock as Hiccup flew at him. His skinny hands wrapped around Dagur's thick neck, pain shooting up his arm when his fingers pricked at the sharp protruding of his helmet. Ignoring the pain, he worked on inflicting the pain on Dagur as much as possible, warding his henchmen off with such a searing glare he hoped made him look like an unstable madman. They approached nervously, completely forgetting about Jack and Merida. Merida stuck her foot out, causing one of them to slam down on his face. Another was 'mysteriously' wrapped up in a icy shroud, frozen in a block of ice. But there were still a lot more, and Hiccup was drunken in a desire to make Dagur choke to the limits without killing him before the rest realised there were more of themselves than the three little teenagers (excluding the three-hundred-year-old Jack, but they didn't have to know that.) that could only shoot them looks that almost destroyed.

"Ulp! Get.. Off me!" Dagur choked out, his beefy hands wrestling with the adrenaline powered limbs.

"Let… My friends… And Toothless… go." Hiccup ground out the words, but the determined, unyielding glare Dagur was giving him suggested he was going to do otherwise. Dagur slammed Hiccup backwards, making pain explode at the back of his head as he was dumped to the ground. _Well, at least I heard him choke. Now he's probably going to torture me for information. _He thought bitterly, watching Dagur approach lazily. He was vaguely aware at the screams of protest his friends let out when Dagur's henchmen finally tried overpowering them. His head rang with a dull thud as Dagur gave it a quick kick. The malicious, scarred animal opened his mouth to let out a sharp retort when a furious whinny drifted from behind the dozen, armoured men.

_Bonk._

* * *

"Ay!" Merida smiled in relief when she heard the ringing of metal. A horse reared up between the dozen men, confirming her suspicion. The Titan Snappertrapper blew hot methane at where it suspected the intruder was, occasionally covering Dagur's men in smoky methane as well.

Punzie was here to save them. She craned her head, searching for a petite blonde with grace and a purple dress. Merida frowned, confused. All she could see was the mare, taking down armoured soldiers by the ones with her hooves. She was positive that Punzie had caused the nauseous _Bonk _she had ever-so-clearly heard. Giving a quick glance at Jack, she realised he was frowning too. He'd heard it as well, but he couldn't see her either. Squirming, she repositioned herself the best she could so she would simultaneously see if Hiccup was in any danger and have a nice view of the rearing horse with the unconcious men.

"What in the name of Freya?!" The scarred captor whirled around, utter shock written all over his disfigured face. Merida wanted to mock him so badly, something she could not succeed in doing without removing her gag. He was staring at his falling men and the horse in confusion, completely forgetting about Hiccup. But he wasn't in any condition to get up and take down the braided man, even while he remained oblivious to him with his back facing Hiccup. He remained on the grass, holding his probably-bruised head while groaning feebly. She'd winced when the man had kicked her friend, feeling Jack shake with anger behind her. Merida cast another glance towards the mini battle between the horse, the henchmen and the unbelievably large dragon. She squirmed in her place, craning her head as she whipped her red hair in a frenzy, searching for their suspected savior. She closed her eyes in annoyance when she couldn't see anybody, and slumped against the pole, waiting for some sort of signal or rescue.

"Yes! Go get 'em!" Jack blurted from next to her, accompanied by a scuffling sound with a muffled swish of air. That would be Jack in one of his 'Trying-to-imitate-a-Scottish-accent-badly' moods alongside a fist pump into the air. Merida ripped her eyes open to see a flash of purple dart up behind dagger, then a clearer image of a furious blonde, her frying pan held high in the air. The Snappertrapper grunted at it's master in warning but it was too late. _Too bad. _Merida mocked silently, and waited for the thud.

_Bonk. _

* * *

"That's my girl!" Jack cheered as the man who had held them captive was knocked out cold. He smirked inwardly. _That wasn't a bad pun, if I do say so myself. _He worked on freezing the fibres of the rope again, rubbing all areas his fingers made contact with. He felt the ice creeping up the back of their bonds, but he couldn't snap the frozen bonds with his limited reach. Glancing towards the still-raging small battle between Scottish horse and (now few) men, he caught Punzie's still shocked eyes and beckoned her over. She ran over immediately, and had her pan come crashing down on the frozen areas. _  
_

"Urgh! That feels better!" Jack stood up leisurely and stretched, his mouth breaking into a smile. He grinned thanks to Punzie and kicked Merida lightly on the shin, grunting at her to get up. "Stop _whining. _You're free now, stand up O' so called brave warrior." Merida scowled as she stood, wincing when she caught a glimpse of her raw wrists.

"Ah-kay Frostie, don't get your breeches in a muddle. That hurt, alright?" She snapped. Turning around, she patted Punzie's hair affectionately. "Thank you Punz-da-Punz. Couldn't 'ave escaped without yeh." Jack smiled at her thick Scottish twang she tried not to use in front of her English-formal friends. They immediately rushed over to Toothless, who was squirming within the net, and froze him free. Once done, Toothless leapt over to check on his master. Merida glanced over at Hiccup, still moaning and writhing as the kick on the head started to register, with the large black dragon snuffling worriedly at his side. There was a frantic neigh, as the horse, slightly injured, ran away after a powerful blast of hot methane from the Snappertrapper, but the horse's work was fulfilled. The men lay groaning or unconscious on the ground. _I'll stay away from them mares. _Jack shuddered at the thought of the damage the horse had done while the glowing yellow eyes squinted murderously at the four.

"How about we distract this guy for a while?" Jack suggested lamely, grasping for his cane, that was, conveniently, not there. The man had piled up all their weapons once confiscated so they couldn't threaten him. Merida cursed in rapid Scottish.

"Distract the dragon. Keep his back to the forest." Punz nodded, evidently as confused as Jack was. They watched Merida dart away before their confusion was shattered by the sound of a dragon lumbering towards them, its four heads hissing.

"Hey! Uh... Chocolate smeller! You smell of cow methane! Pooh!" Jack warbled for words as he mocked wafting a hand over his nose. The dragon growled, one of its plant like heads ramming towards Jack. _Oh sweet North, that was close. _He shot up into the air as the huge dragon head snapped its 'jaws' where Jack had been seconds ago. Drifting over to the weapon pile, he hefted his cane up into the air. Punzie had hidden behind a bush, careful not to interfere with whatever stupid plan Jack had. _Good move too. I don't know what I'm doing._ He thought reproachfully as he warily neared the dragon.

"Now there's a good boy. Just... Leave. Us. Alo-" His words were stopped as a nauseating thud rippled across the clearing. The giant beast yowled in pain and scrambled sideways, plunging into the forest. Merida hung from a tree, a large, sturdy log resting on her hands. She leapt down with agility, flinching as Punzie rammed into her.

"Good one Merida!"

"Thanks. But it won't leave us 'lone, yeh know t'at right?" She covered up the grim silence her words met with a hasty question. "Is Hiccup awake?"

"No, but he's got some explaining to do." He remarked, remembering how the owner of the Snappertraper had tried to pry information about 'Scottish dragon lairs' from the scrawny boy. Merida didn't look especially happy.

"Yeh he does. I didn't know ab'ut no dragons in Sc'tland. I would've known, right?" She gingerly walked over to the pile where their 'weapons' lay. We sat down on the grass, but shot over as Hiccup sat up weakly, still groaning softly.

"Who was t'e man yeh were talkin' to and what did yeh know ab'et Socttish dragons?" Merida demanded. We stared at Hiccup curiously, but with firm demand as he stared back at us, his eyes wide.

* * *

**Yes, I _finally _updated the story, not that there were many people looking out for it, I must admit :\ But then again, I had loads of fun writing this and ****it's longer than any of the other chapters, ****so no worries... right? (I require patience from the most impatient species ever. I'm weird like that)**

**Anyway next chapter will be out within the next week. (Hopefully. Screw exams) And I'll see you guys then! Feel free to PM me for suggestions, other... things, etc :P Favorite/Follow, all that ;) **


	4. Going on a Dragon Hunt

Jack looked curiously at his friend. Hiccup looked like he'd been cornered. Obviously, he'd be harbouring information from them, which drove him mad. Scottish dragons? From the look on Merida's face, she hadn't known either, which meant only Hiccup could have acquired such information.

"Well? Spit it out!" Merida demanded after a few beats of insufferable silence. The boy who lay sprawled, quite helplessly, on the ground gulped as he looked up pleadingly at the curiosity-infested three.

"Just... Promise not to tell." He forced the words out, and to Jack, he looked pained.

"We promise." Jack piped up before the girls could. He and Hiccup had been best friends all this time, and it wasn't natural for him to not be the first to agree with his friend. He watched carefully as Hiccup drew in a deep breath.

"Recently, while you guys were sleeping, I've been visiting the Dun'Broch Library. There are so _many _scrolls, but they were in Scottish, so I had a translator help me. I was looking up on dragons from Scotland, as they've been rumoured to be quite... different. I found several rare scrolls on _the Worm of Linto_, who guarded Scotland's boarders in the olden times. What sets it apart from all the dragons I've known is the fact it doesn't have wings, yet it's classified as a dragon." Here his eyes started glittering with passion as he talked about his research. "And then one night, I found a map." His fingers scrambled for something inside his furry pocket, Jack and the others watching with rapt attention. Hiccup drew out a faded piece of paper, and when unfolded, it stretched out to a large colored map.

"Wow." The paper was covered with pictures of roads, rolling hills, lakes, oceans, forests, and most amazingly, every free region almost completely covered with carefully drawn, intricate dragons. The scales seemed to glitter on the page as the sunlight reflected on the centuries old paint. _It's amazing... _Jack was stunned.

"Wait... There's something here." He edged between the girls, towards Hiccup and the map as he knelt down. He traced his pale fingers between a gnarled red dragon with sneering eyes and a long, blue snake-like dragon with a peaceful expression. Sandwiched between the two was a cross that glimmered with gold. Hiccup's eyes sparkled even more.

"Yes, I found that too. I was curious, and I wanted to take it back to our bedrooms and study it more. Unfortunately, the translator was hesitant about me leaving the library with such a antediluvian scroll." He frowned, his teeth rubbing his bottom lip. "So... I... uhhh... Knocked him out." He glanced up sheepishly.

"You... knocked him out?!" Jack was absolutely flabbergasted. Hiccup was royalty, soon to be chief, Mr. Perfect who _certainly _didn't even _think _about knocking people out. But Hiccup was to be Hiccup when searching up on rural dragons.

"Well, it was worth it! I went adventuring the day we had some 'alone time', and I found the lair of _The Worm of Linto_! _And _all the other lost Scottish dragons!" He had his full grin plastered on his face now, his eyes dreamy. Jack smiled. He'd have to arrange for a ride if they were to go to this dragon nest. He could sense an adventure when one was near. Sizing his friends up, he immediately started on calculations for the ice sled he was going to make for transport.

* * *

Merida, on the other hand, was doubtful about intruding on such a sacred nest of sacred creatures.

"Ah yeh sure we sh'ld go? What's s'eh different about Scottis' dragons anyw'eh?" The more nervous she got, the thicker her accent became. She watched, her hand clamped on Punzie's still one, as Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. She could see small beads of sweat trickling down his neck, which made her raring for answers.

"Scottish dragons... They're so ancient they have... powers. Enough to create an army, or to defeat anything that stands in their way." _I don't see the point in disturbing them then... _

"Well, if they're so mighty and powerful, why intrude on them? They've been perfectly safe for centuries, why not now? And even if you weren't going to intrude, why do you want some dragons for an _army?"_ Punz inquired, her curiosity obviously sparked.

"It's not me that wants an army... It's Dagur." Merida stared at him with a blank expression. She darted a quick glance to both her sides and saw her friends were equally confused.

"Ookay... W'o's Dagu'r?" She'd given up trying to hide her Scots accent. If her friends could understand her speech, it didn't need to be so painful trying to stick to courteous, proper English.

"Dagur. The scarred man who tried to slit my throat?" He looked amused as the _ooooohhh_s and the _rigghhhhttt_s that emerged from the three. Merida caught Punzie's eye, then the mischievous twinkle in Jack's, and finally the heavily amused glimmer in Hiccup's and all of them burst out in unplanned laughter. After a few blissful moments of ignorance, Merida sat up, still grinning, but stopped when she saw the grim set of Hiccup's mouth.

"We have bigger problems to face. Dagur has unleashed another Titan dragon to search for the lair, and convince the other dragons to join Dagur's 'cause'. I've seen it, and it's a thousand times worse than the Snappertrapper. We'd better hurry." He scrambled to his feet, Merida, Jack, and Punzie following suit. Merida turned around, wiping grass stains from her maroon dress. Hefting her bow and quiver, she slung them across her back, and waited for her friends to gear up.

"So how're we g'honna get there?" She asked casually, eyeing the skies.

"How about on Toothl-" Hiccup screeched as he jumped two feet into the air. His frantic eyes were wild as his trembled.

"Where _is _Toothless?!" He was officially freaked out. His head whipped around as he vainly tried to catch a glimpse of the dragon that had just been perched next to them. Merida swatted at his head. However worried they were, they couldn't allow this savage man to win over the Scottish dragons with supposed powers. After a lot of consoling and worrying, they managed to snap Hiccup out of the numbness, just enough for Jack to complete his icy sled and zip off, the frozen blades slicing through a frozen path.

* * *

Punzie chewed on her lip anxiously as she watched the others help Jack steer the sled. Her thick braid was coming loose, and her knuckles were white from clutching onto the frying pan. Hiccup had outlined Dagur's 'cause', explaining how the deranged man wanted to claim as many lands as possible, starting from the clans. To do so, he needed an army made up of other than beefy men. Hiccup was yelling out the instructions over the screaming wind as they whipped through the forest. She got lost in the whirring scenery, not noticing when her braid finally gave in and her blonde locks streamed in the wind.

"Ulp! We're here!" Hiccup nudged Jack as the sled came into a screeching stop, causing all four of them to lurch forwards. Punzie's hands immediately flew to the sides of the ice, only to find it slowly melting.

"If you prefer not to get wet, everybody off!" Jack declared softly. They'd stopped in front of a towering cave, its stone arches stretching higher into the sky than a mountain. A rippling purple force seemed to surround the hollow entrance.

"How are we supposed to get in?" She cried in frustration as her frying pan failed to pass through the purple force field. They'd almost been electrocuted when they tried to ram in, not listening to Hiccup's frantic warnings.

"This power is from the Shockh'ert, a dragon that doesn't have any fire or such but can create a force field of electricity to keep out unwanted creatures." He patted the purple shield, wincing as he received some static. Punzie, Merida and Jack stared curiously at Hiccup.

"How did you gh'et in last' t'me?" Merida inquired, her tone a little skeptical.

"I covered myself completely in leaves. The electricity couldn't even touch me. For some reason, leaves don't get electrocuted. These ones don't anyway." He gestured towards a large, sturdy tree that stood proudly behind them. It had massive leaves, each bigger than Punzie's face.

"So we cover ourselves again, like Hiccup did, and get in!" Jack instantly flew over and started patching leaves all over his body, grimacing in concentration as not to freeze the plants. Punzie snickered as she plastered some on her arms. Soon, only their eyes could be identified, and everything else was covered in leaves. Even Jack's cane had been covered with green, after a lot of persuading. Hiccup rubbed his hands nervously.

"Okay, let's hope this works-" He plunged through the purple wall as Punzie gasped in awe. "See? It works!" She looked up at the proud voice that rang through the still air. "Come through, stop dawdling!" He tapped his foot impatiently as they passed through, full of hesitance. Hiccup had been right. Not even a small static shot through them. They had a small celebration, and immediately brushed off the leaves that had served them so dutifully. "This way." He pointed to a pitch-black slope, and started descending. Merida followed behind him, then Punzie, then Jack. _Look at us, creeping along like hamsters. It's been ages since Merida and Jack last complained, this must be exciting for them _Punzie smirked at the thought, then brushed it off as she scampered in Merida's heels.

"STOP!" The line came into a screeching halt as Punzie first heard gurgling sounds before them. She craned her head for a look, catching a glimpse of flowing, murky green liquid. Jack knelt at the brink of the liquid, sniffing it cautiously.

"This is Poiraon poison. The dragon has the ability to change water in poison, and poison into water." He stated in his matter-of-fact voice, which, since Punzie thought about it, he hadn't used in a while.

"I can fly us over. This one's easy, I'll say." Jack was already in the motion of lifting up a squirming Hiccup, willing the weak winds inside the cave to guide them to the other side of the poison river. He carefully hefted Merida up as well, setting her beside the fidgeting dragon boy. Punzie gasped as his cold fingers wrapped around her wrist, smiling weakly as she floated in the air for a few seconds before being dumped on the moist ground.

* * *

Hiccup dusted off the dirt onto his dark brown breeches, glancing anxiously down the path that led straight to the heart of the lair. He'd spent ages memorising the dragons and their powers, hoping that it could save their lives today. They had to stop the Titan. It was powerful enough without being a Titan, but to have evolved into something so terrifying under Dagur's command... He shivered. This was not going to be simple. _Maybe the Titan hasn't found the lair yet. _He thought hopefully, directing a quick squint towards the tunnel they had come through. There was barely any light here, only small puncture holes in the rock allowing small floods of light to shine through.

"Well, we all here?" Hiccup checked on his friends, his teeth chattering. Jack gave a small nod, gesturing for him to continue. Hiccup gulped, smoothing down his bear fur vest and turned on his heel, skittering down the rocky surface. It was absolutely crepuscular inside, so much that no-one dared say a word.

"We're here." He stopped in front of a bubbling lava pit, large pillars of stone raised up to the ceiling of the stone caravan. Dragons of all shapes and sizes dwelled between the rocks. Their fascinating scales gleamed like freshly-polished jewels. Fighting on flat stone platforms, hissing at each other, devouring some sort of meat... It was so different from the dragon lair near Berk, which had been ruled over by a Queen. He knew Scottish Dragons didn't have a Queen, unless it was something so terrifying it would scare the dragons, which were over a dozen centuries old. Like the Titan. Thank Thor it hadn't found the lair yet.

"What do we do now?" Merida hissed into his ear. Hiccup frowned. He'd expected the Titan to have arrived, and for Toothless to be here for backup. He'd learned the language of the Scottish dragons, as much as he could learn anyway.

"I'm going to try get them on our side. I'll tell them about the Titan that's nearing, Scottish Dragons don't like dictatorship, so they wouldn't welcome the Titan so much. Negotiating... I can do that." He mustered a confident tone, but from the worrisome looks on his friend's faces, he hadn't done much of a good job at it.

"Uhhh... Good luck." Jack patted Hiccup on the shoulder, Punzie squeezing his hand reassuringly as they ran off to the shadows, ready to run in case things went horribly wrong. Hiccup cleared his throat nervously, and stepped into the light. He was immediately greeted by a caravan full of hissing, enraged dragons. They lurched for him, and he could hear the tiny squeak of Punzie's voice not a few meters away.

"_P'retyuch! [Peace!]" _He screamed until his throat went sore, trusting his palm out for the dragons to see. He'd used charcoal he'd found near the trees to etch a circle and a jagged triangle, signs of peace, as the book stated. The dragons that had tried to attack him (The ones that could fly), stopped abruptly, their glowing beady eyes set on him. He tried again.

"_Tr'skutne estrugef margeyune duf utoya grescho Tri'tan_- _[There bad dragon come, big threat, call Titan-]" _His stuttering, influent speech of Scotaragon (Which he had decided to unofficially call the language) was ceased by an explosion.

_BOOM! _Shrapnel of rock flew everywhere, and a roar ripped through the space, making every dragon whirl their protective instincts towards the entrance. _NOOO! We're too la- _He didn't even get to finish the thought.

* * *

**Yes, to make up for not updating in like, 4 days, I wrote this extra long special, where all the actual action happens. Yay... Urgh. Nah, I can't do this properly sometimes ;) Hiccup is quite a talented boy, and he has these great, amazing friends (not necessarily perfect) that help him along, but will he be able to defeat the _Force _without a LOSS? (oooohhhh... sPOILERS... Eh, I don't know) **

**In case you were getting all scared about me killing anything off, I'm not going to... yet. HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA. (No, I'm not that mean, sorry.) So Favorite/Follow/PM me for anything you want or need or be willing to talk about etc :) _P'retyuch_ out! [That was 'Peace out!' in Scotaragon] **


	5. A enemy defeated and a hero gone

Jack's heart pounded against his suddenly tight hoodie as he watched the Titan invade in slow motion. The colossal dragon landed heavily on a stone platform not a few meters away that jutted from the lava. He shuddered as the air became thick with power, the Scottish dragons tapping into their respective abilities in case of sudden defence mode. They eyed the intruder furiously as silence reigned over the cave. He began sending out sparks of ice, frost thinly covering the stone floor of the cave. He watched silently as the area was suddenly filled with the commanding roars of the Titan, the tense atmosphere projecting from the Scottish dragons that had managed to huddle together. Hiccup blanched as the dragon rasped out a few words that sounded like the ones Hiccup had stutteringly used, but different somehow.

"What's he saying?" Jack hissed, poking his friend's round shoe-clad foot with his cane. Merida and Rapunzel edged closer, as if they wanted to know as well. Hiccup cast one last glance at the 'dragon assembly' and crouched down among them.

"It's... trying to convince them to join Dagur." He strained his ears as he paused. "Ummm.. And he's telling them all the advantages coming with it..." He wrinkled his nose as if he smelled something foul.

"We 'an't let 'em get int'eh our tr'ibe's, he'll destro'ey us!" Merida's voice strained as she tried to carry her indignant point out with the most fury she could muster whilst being silent.

"Well... Why don't we have a crack at fighting them?" Punz, who had been the least talkative, piped up wearily. Jack snapped his head sideways to stare at her, as so did the others.

"_Fight _them? We're up against a _Titan, _and if luck is against us, a whole _cave_ful of dragons with special powers!" He cried-whispered hysterically, panic and stress growing rapidly to annoyance. "Right Hiccup?" Looking up to Hiccup for backup, he was greeted by a thoughtful expression.

"You know... By the way the dragons are acting, they don't trust the Titan. I warned them about him, they should be able to ally with us..." Hiccup remarked slowly, his eyes flittering generally to the area where the Scottish dragons were communicating suspiciously with the irritated Titan.

"I'm not going to me much use. I'm not as powerful in here as I am outside. The heat level inside is insufferable." Jack huffed, waving his cane around. He yelped nervously as a pair of green eyes narrowed at his movement. His breath was laboured as the dragon turned it's eyes slowly back to the main threat: The Titan. Merida nodded slightly.

"None of us will be'h in full pow'er. It's imp'hasable. But we g'etta try." She declared quietly. Hiccup and Punzie gave a stiff nod, but Jack was more at conflict. What if they failed? There wasn't much winter winds inside, how was he going to prevent his friends, or himself, from plunging into the strangly colored lava and boiling water below? He ran his fingers through his pale hair and let out a breath, immediately covering some strands of Merida's frizzy hair with ice.

"Fine. But if we die," He hobbled backwards warningly. "...It's not my fault."

* * *

Out of the four, Punzie was sure she was the most skittish. Her only weapon and power were here healing hair that dragged around like a heavy load and her frying pan, which was surely useless if any of the powered dragons attacked. She trailed anxiously behind her friends, knuckles turning a shocking shade of white as she clenched the iron handle of the pan. Jack and Merida forged forwards, sneaking up behind the Titan. She desperately recalled the plan they had sketchily brought together.

_They snuck back into the shores of the poison river so none of the dragons could overhear their frantic murmuring. "Jack_,_ Merida, you two distract the Titan, shoot it, freeze it, whatever makes it turn its head. Punzie, you help me on defense. I'll try persuade all the Scottish dragons to shoo the Titan out. If the Titan refuses to move..." Here Hiccup had gulped. "We'll have to take drastic measures to save Dun'Broch." _

_"What drastic measure?" Merida had enquired anxiously. _

_"We'll have to kill it." Hiccup shot a forlorn look at the mouth of the inner cave, where the Titan still screeched. "It'd be a shame if we had to resort to drastic measures, that dragon is rather impressive." This statement was greeted by silence. Hiccup had cleared his throat nervously. "uhhh... Anyway, we'll have to carry out our plan and hope the dragon deserts Dagur's army. I'll have to try persuade both the Titan and the Scottish dragons... It'll work out." He'd looked so confident, yet Punzie was the only one who could detect the pale streak of fear lingering in his voice. Jack and Merida had nodded cautiously._

_"_Punzie! This way!" Hiccup hissed, snapping Rapunzel out of her stumper. She gave a quick nod and trailed Hiccup. They crouched behind a large boulder, waiting for the distraction signal. "You up for this?"

"No. I mean, yes." Rapunzel bit her lip, tightening her grasp around the handle of her mighty pan, ready to spring upwards at any notice.

_Swip_

A long, pointed rock sailed through the air, striking the Titan on one of it's huge heads. The Snappertrapper screeched, rearing all four heads back as the air once again bristled with power. Hiccup gave a quick pat on Punzie's back and sprung upwards, clambering on the towering boulder with ease. He waved around the torn pink material of Punzie's dress, howling to get the Scott's attention. Rapunzel crawled up the boulder with difficulty, occasionally slipping, but managed to reach the flat area where Hiccup stood. She crouched into a defensive stance, watching the scene carefully. Jack and Merida had hobbled over to the protruding rock where the mammoth Titan stood, and were now engaged in ferocious combat. Meanwhile, Hiccup had the attention of every last Scottish dragon, including the ones without wings. They listened attentively, scowling (if dragons could scowl) at a few random sentences Punzie couldn't understand. They edged closer. Hiccup's plan was working. He yelled something that made all the glowing, beady eyes to fix on the furious Titan.

Then they lunged for the Titan.

And Merida, and Jack.

* * *

Jack jerked his head forwards to see the oncoming hoard of dragons barrelling for the Titan, along with him and Merida. _  
_

"Merida!" He cried, diving for cover towards what looked like a boulder on the stone platform. Green scales flashed at him and covered his waist with its thick coils. He attempted to fly, but his head was fuzzy, making it hard to concentrate.

There was a roar, and Jack glimpsed the sight of the huge Titan plunging for the lava below. The four squealing heads submerged into the bubbling firewater, followed by a body, and suddenly followed by him. _The tail! I must have blundered into the tail! _Cursing his recklessness, he clawed desperately at the thick, scaly coil that was wrapped securely around his torso. His cane kept getting in the way, so in a last, desperate attempt to get the tail off, he tossed his beloved cane upwards, where it landed safely on the stone platform, in the mercy of screeching dragons.

"Urgh!" Shoving violently at the gradually weakening grip, he squirmed out of the tail, grinning in triumph.

His smile faded as he plunged into the lava.

It burned. But Dun'Broch and the other lands had a better chance of surviving Dagur.

He smiled one, final time before the fiery waters destroyed his soul.

* * *

"JACK!" Merida screeched, oblivious to the horrified screams of her friends and the confused squawking of the dragons. Hiccup hurried over and knelt at the edge of the larger surface where they all stood. A fire specialist dragon had taken notice of Merida's shocking red hair and carried her to her friends, but failed to notice the hiding Frost. She watched through a blurred vision as Hiccup sobbed and smashed at the rock floor with his fist.

"Jack... Jack, you _can't _be gone, you're my _brother! _You promised you wouldn't leave!" He howled, causing Merida's heart to ache tenfold. She remembered the cheerful vow the two had made when Hiccup was just an awkward teenager. Jack, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida had just met, and they'd become fast friends. But none of their bonds had been as true or powerful as the bond between Hiccup and Jack. Both had taken an instant liking to each other, and regarded the other as a kin brother. They never did anything separately, and even when Jack messed up, Hiccup was there to smooth the situation. They had sworn a blood promise to each other in the promise of brotherhood, complete with the ceremony of cutting their fingers and pressing it against the other. Rapunzel had shed tears in the beauty of the honest connection Jack and Hiccup had built.

But now it was gone. Dissolved, because one side of the blood promise had evaporated. Punzie crept up to Hiccup, sliding an arm around him and helping him shed the tears he could not. Merida held her cries back too, preferring to let Hiccup mourn the loss of his true friend by himself for a while. The dragons had branched out in a respective circle. Hiccup had obviously garnered their trust. After a few insufferable moments of heartfelt pain, the dragon that had rescued Merida ventured forwards, and plunged into the lava. Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel watched in silence as the seconds dragged on, but eventually the dragon resurfaced, holding a body delicately in its two claws.

Hiccup released a guttural sob as the body was placed in front of him.

It was Jack.

His ice cold hair had burned away, leaving streaks of brown weaving through the strands. His usually pale, flawless skin was tanned and scarred, his hoodie was scorched horrifyingly, a burn mark circling his torso. Merida gasped at the sight, unable to hold her horror back any longer. Rapunzel whimpered as Hiccup howled.

* * *

Hiccup's vision blurred. No... No... _NO! _

Jack... He couldn't be gone.

He _couldn't. _

How was he to live when his brother had passed? _Dead? _Jack was an immortal. If it wasn't for his stupid plan, he won't be dead!

The realisation struck him like a freight train, causing him to double over and gasp.

This wasn't it.

This wasn't how it was supposed to end.

This wasn't...

* * *

**I wasn't supposed to, but I cried writing this. So _this _was how authors felt when they killed off characters... **

**Honestly, it was okay to write about, but I think I scarred my own heart. **

**There's going to be another chapter, don't give up on me. **

**They have to go on. **

**They have to defeat Dagur. **

**Favorite/Follow/Review and PM to support the flow of this fanfiction! Hope you guys liked it, even if there was some heartbreaking moments... 3 **


	6. The Final Battle

Hiccup stumbled along, numb, unable to feel anything as he 'guided' the his friends, or what was left of them, towards where he assumed Dagur's camp was. The dragons had promised they would make an appearance later, since they had to repair their cave before anything else, reinforcing the shield so another Titan couldn't go through. Merida had helped Punzie and some fire class dragons check the death of the Titan. Jack's body had burned away as the scorch marks spread across his chest, leaving nothing but a sizzling, neon orange snowflake melting into the rock. Flashes of images which he had shared with Jack so long ago came to mind.

_"Hey, I'm Jack! Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun. You look pretty down, what's up?" Jack had knelt down before the sniffling boy, and Hiccup could see the concern on his face. "You seem familiar. Were you there with Merida and..." He snapped his fingers, as if he was attempting to remember the name. "Ah, Rapunzel, Princess of Corona." Hiccup glanced up, nodding slightly. _

_"Yes. I'm Hiccup... Horrendous Haddock the Third, destined to be the chief of Berk someday." He remembered the bitter taste in his mouth as he said the words._

_"That's great, why do you seem so upset talking about it? There's something... Haddock here." _Hiccup stifled a sob, remembering the cheery sound laced in Jack's smirk._Hiccup cracked a small smile._

His mind was blank as he stumbled through a familiar clearing. _Oh Thor… This was where Jack was planning the prank…_ It was too much. He didn't care if he was acting like a drama queen. Crumpling to his knees, he didn't bother holding back the choking sob that had been building up in his throat ever since he had witnessed the horrifying scene of Jack struggling as he plunged into the lava.

* * *

"Hiccup? You… okay?" Rapunzel cringed at her lack of tact. Of course he wasn't okay. He had just lost someone that had been the closest thing to family other than Gobber and Stoick. It was almost unbearable, watching her friend's shoulders heave up and down, Hiccup's face buried in his hands. Merida nudged her slightly, and when Punzie tipped her head sideways, she could see tears glistening in her friend's eyes. It was surprising, since Jack and Merida had always fought. It was the automatic role of Rapunzel and Hiccup to keep their fights at bay. Hiccup struggled to his feet, squaring his shoulders, but Punzie could clearly see the turmoil within the 'confident' stand.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little… fazed." Understatement of the century. He forged ahead, stumbling a little, but other than that, unless you didn't know him properly, you wouldn't know he was shaking. His head snapped backwards, and he ducked suddenly, startling Punzie and Merida. Rapunzel waddled up to him in her crouched position, poking him.

"What is it?" She hissed. They'd stopped behind a large bundle of bushes. Protruding limbs scratched at her smooth skin, creating red scratches on her forearms.

"Dagur's camp." Hiccup murmured in a low voice. "Found it. I was walking randomly too." Merida came up behind them, her eyes flashing.

"Yeh were walking around _randomly?!_" Hiccup winced at her incredulous tone, but nodded, eyes never leaving the top of the hedges.

"But we found it, so it's partially okay, right?" Rapunzel raised her eyebrows skeptically at him, clearing her throat softly. He sighed, rolling his eyes a little.

"Okay, fine. Walking around randomly wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do, but what could I do? All I could think about was Jack's… death." His eyes glazed over again. The atmosphere between the small group sobered. Merida was the first to snap out of it.

"Ragh't. So when 'eh we gonna beat them?" She enquired steadily. Rapunzel drew her knees to her chest. _Well, I mean, thinking rationally, this sounds pretty stupid. How can four… Uhhh… three 'royals' storm on a deranged guy that almost killed us in the last encounter?_ She released a small sigh.

"When the dragons arrive. I left behind a few ghuerb herbs on our trail." Hiccup produced a handful of dark green colored leaves on the palm of his hand. As if on cue, a faint rumbling and flapping of wings floated as a ghostly sound from the thicket behind them. "They're here."

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" A man's voice rumbled from over the hedges they were crouched behind. "WHAT WAS THE SOUND?!" The clanking of metal came closer, and so did the cloud of dust heading for them. Hiccup shot upwards once the dust was within range.

_"Charge!"_

* * *

Merida jerked upwards as Hiccup screamed out. His face was contorted in fury, eyes blazing, back straight, looking like the confident chief he was. Wind rustled softly through his mussed hair as he leapt forwards, cutting through the scratchy leaves. The dust barrelled past her, making her cough. Flashes of colorful scales passed by. The rear was brought up by huge dragon-shaped creatures with the absence of wings. Their eyes glowed the same color has her untameable hair. She stood up as well, reaching subconsciously for her quiver, which was miraculously still strapped onto her back. Seizing her bow that lay a few feet away, she joined the charge, glancing sideways, catching a glimpse of Punzie running, frying pan clutched tightly in her hand.

"Toothless!" She screeched. The night fury was tied up on a pole, thrashing wildly as Hiccup raced for him. She helped Hiccup saw the ropes apart with her sharply-toned arrows as the battle raged behind them. Dagur had captured some dragons of his own, which were fighting against the Scottish dragons. Toothless burst free, Hiccup immediately swinging on top of his back as soon as he finished hugging him and giving the shaking dragon a pat. His eyes narrowed in vengeance at Dagur, who was standing in the midst of the raging war.

"Now to make the rascal that caused Jack's… death… _pay_." His final word was filled with such venom and anger Merida flinched backwards. She watched Hiccup and Toothless barrel towards Dagur, a swirling black tornado with flashes of brown. It slammed into Dagur.

A scream erupted from the general area of Hiccup. She slung a few vines over her arrows, creating a hasty net as she fired them around a few of Dagur's guards, trapping them in leaves and stems.


	7. Team Today, Team Tomorrow

Hiccup glared at Dagur in fury, his knife pointed at Dagur's neck.

"You… killed… Jack!" He spat the words out, his heart filling with anguish once again. Red washed through his vision. Dagur smiled, choking as Hiccup's grip strengthened around his neck.

"I'm glad I did something to hurt you… This was all about revenge… For defeating me the first time around."

"Believe me… You will regret ever unleashing that Titan for the rest of your life." A angered smirk spread through his face. "Or what's left of your life. I know how much you hate the cold."

"Iceyr'uh!" He cried, motioning at a ice specialist dragon. He seized Dagur by the collar, and through an act of sudden adeline, threw Dagur upwards, expecting for the ice dragon to seize the Deranged as his orders. A blue blur whizzed above him, grabbing the flailing body.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, if you struggle, this is going to be hard for you and me pal." Jack… Jack's voice.

Hiccup jerked upwards.

No way.

_No way… _

It was Jack, in his former glory, his pale hand wrapped around Dagur's neck, his staff clutched in his other hand. Jack shot him a grin, giving a small wave with his staff hand as he froze Dagur and tossed him into the direction of the forest.

He landed smoothly next to Hiccup, wrapping his arms around Hiccup's neck.

"Good to be back, brother." Hiccup didn't register the shocked squeals of Merida and Rapunzel, the furious roars of Dagur's dragons, trapped in the grasp of the Scottish dragons. He didn't register the angered protests of the captured guards trapped under the skilfully woven vines Merida had made.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" He spluttered. Jack withdrew, a devilish smile on his face.

"Hey, we're a team," Hiccup opened his mouth, but Jack's cocky smile stopped him.

"Team Today, Team Tomorrow."

_The End _

* * *

**Ayyyy! There goes the cheers, the bells, the sprinkles... The chocolate doughnuts... Jack's here! IT'S HAPPILY EVER AFTER FOR THE BIG FOUR! And the Scottish clans Dagur was about to demolish. The epilogue explains how Jack 'reincarnated', so watch out for it  
**

**I'll be posting an epilogue within the week, if you guys want. This was supposed to be with the previous chapter, but it would make Chapter 6 too long, so I separated it. But at least it makes it more dramatic, right? ;) **

**So this the End. BUT AS I SAID, THERE'S GOING A EPILOGUE, SO HANG AROUND 3 **

**PM me, hate me, love me, Favorite me, Follow this, etc I'm always welcome to questions and Grammar Nazis. **


	8. EPILOGUE : Five years later

The sun washed the stretch of Dun'Broch in soft, vibrant hues of orange, red and yellow. Merida, now twenty two, sighed and sat back, remembering the events of five years ago. When she closed her eyes, she could picture the raging battle, the horrible, throat-blocking moment when she thought Jack had died, and the ferocious snarls of the Titan Snappertrapper. She remembered Hiccup's heartbroken sobs, Jack's mischievous laughter, Rapunzel's beautiful smile and the sinister growls of Dagur. Her beautiful clan, along with a few others, had been in the very brink of an dragon invasion by brainwashed Scottish dragons. Dun'Broch had agreed to leave the dragons alone, and vice versa. Closing her eyes, she replayed Jack's explanation of his 'death'.

* * *

_FIVE YEARS AGO_

_They were lounging casually on the grass, watching the sun crawl up the sky. It was their last day at Dun'Broch, and Merida had felt the sadness. The prospect of her closest friends leaving tomorrow didn't sit so well with her. A thought struck her. _

_"Jack, how did yeh come out al'haive?" She asked, her eyes now drifting curiously towards her friend. Hiccup had straightened up as well, craving an explanation. Rapunzel remained stoic, but her small, confused frown betrayed her curiosity. Jack leaned his head backwards, the early morning wind combing his shocking white locks. _

_"Well.. You see, one of the ice specialist dragons, she must have taken me..." He frowned slightly. "Okay, my dead body," He had shot a look at Hiccup, who had flinched at the words 'dead body'. "to her personal cave. It must've been, I don't know, -128461723 degrees in there or something, because the next thing I know, I'm actually feeling _cold_ and my brown hair starts changing. I was only half awake, but I could see my transformation back into a Frost on the ice wall next to me. My hair was... _brown, _but it started turning white again. My wounds glazed over and slowly disappeared, and the scorch marks went with it. It was nothing like I'd ever seen before. Then I realised the 'wall' was the wing of the ivory dragon. Once I'm all healed, she touches my stomach with her claw and suddenly my hoodie is patched up with slowly hardening ice. It was pretty cool, pun unintended." He'd smirked, but Hiccup just seemed more confused. _

_"But... It wasn't your dead body, it was your... remnants, ashes, whatever. An orange snowflake. Your... body burned away." Jack had shrugged. His eyes fixed on the fresh morning sky again. _

_"I guess we'll never find out. Some things are better left a mystery." He'd murmured, icy blue eyes, with small brown tendrils, Merida noticed, never leaving the sky. _

_And they never found out what had happened to Jack. Even when Hiccup tried to commune with the dragon. But they didn't really want to know. Jack was alive, she'd saved him, and they were spared of the gory details. _

_Some things _were _better left a mystery. _

* * *

Stretching, Merida scrambled up, swinging her legs over her horse. The wind played at her hair, pulling it around as they galloped to the castle in sight. She frowned.

"What...?" Three figures stood dominantly in front of the castle, their arms crossed. A tall, graceful woman with brown hair that flowed smoothly down her back, a handsome young man in black armor with mussed hair, and a cheeky seventeen year old with hair whiter than snow. Her mind blanked out for a moment before flaring up at full force. Galloping at maximum speed down the hill, she flew off and raced towards her long-since-seen friends, sobbing.

"PUNZIE! HICCUP! JACK! Oh wow, when did yeh come?!" She shrieked, loosing all sense of reason as she was enveloped in a group hug. "Wha... Punzie! Yeh look gorgeous! What happened teh yeh hair thou'gh?" She stroked the rich brown head that didn't hold even a sliver of gold. Rapunzel laughed. She stood equal to Merida's height now, and time had smiled kindly upon her. Her green eyes were sparkling, face flawless, carrying the wisdom the innocent girl half a decade ago hadn't known.

"It's a long story. Involved meeting my husband, but we're okay. I'm helping rule Corona a bit too, it's princess training for me."

"Husband?" Merida stared at her friend, missing out the last statement, shocked. Hiccup smiled.

"Yeah, she's married. So am I, actually." He tossed the statement out so casually Merida almost tripped over her own dress. Married? Her head delved into a fuzz. Why had both her friends grown up so much? They were _married, _for Thor's sake. A sly smile crept to her face.

"To Astrid, I guess?" Hiccup's nonchalant shrug gave it away, leaving Merida to laugh in delight. Astrid was headstrong, fierce, and beautiful. The three of them had spent ages teasing Hiccup about his not-so-hidden crush, but to think them married now!

"You aren't married yet, are you?" Merida teased Jack, who had been snorting with laughter at their conversation. She felt a cold lump strike her forehead. "JACK!"

"Whoops, soRRY." Jack retorted sarcastically, but his eyes were glittering. "Nope, not married yet, will never be. Sort of like you, ya old maid." Merida threw an arrow at him, which bounced off his chest.

"Ow." He complained. "That could've killed me!"

"How ironic, considering you're a immortal" Merida sniggered. Catching a glimpse of Rapunzel's horse and Toothless snuffling around behind them, she smiled.

"It's been five years. _Five years, _and we've all changed." She surveyed the blank expressions on her friend's faces. "So how about we see who's fastest now?" Merida gestured at their animals, including Jack's stick. Jack bellowed with arrogant laughter.

"Obviously, I'll be winning again. You _kids _better watch your feet." Jack launched into the air as Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel mounted on their respective horses. Jack waved his staff

"Remember guys! We might be opponents for this hour, but we're a team today!" His lips broke into a grin as he repeated the words he'd said to Hiccup five years ago.

"IF WE'RE A TEAM TODAY, WE'RE A TEAM TOMORROW!"

And the Four raced towards the sunset.

* * *

**And that wraps up my first beloved fanfiction for the big four! Thank you all my favorites and followers for sharing this journey with me, special thanks to those to specifically favorited, followed or reviewed this relatively short fanfic! **

**Thank you for your love and support, and thank you for urging me to finally finish a story once and for all. I promise there'll be more fanfics on the big four, Hiccup, Rapunzel, Jack and Merida in the future, so look out for those! **

**And I hope you were satisfied with the epilogue, as I was struggling to think of what to say. **

**And remember, children (Ha, like I'm not a child myself.) if you're in a team, or a group, or a secret friendship bond today, **

**You'll ALWAYS be in it. Forever, like it or not**


End file.
